Juvenile Boys
by bananagoddess
Summary: The day when Kyo and Haru goes overboard has finally come! When the two hooligans get sent to a Juvenile District, what will the two do? And when they see more surprises ahead, how will they react?


...I warn you now, this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic!! So...BOO!! (runs away)

(please note: I went FULL detail on this (but I probably shouldn't have) so...yeah, I'll try to keep my detailed eye down a bit later on)

Fruits Basket is copyrighted to its rightful owner, Natsuki Takaya (sniff)

--

On a normal basis, the day is supposed to start out peacefully and calmly, with no disturbances whatsoever. However, this wouldn't count as a normal day for two hooligans. In fact...there's never a day of rest for these two.

"Dammit!! Why'd we have to fight here Haru?!"

"I don't know...maybe because you LEAD me here, you stupid cat!!"

"Don't call me stupid!!"

An orange blaze quickly tackled the boy with black and white hair. The two struggled on the ground restlessly until the orange blaze knocked the other far away from him. This gave the orange blaze enough time to stand up and look back at his fallen opponent. With a nasty smirk and a loud CRACK of his neck, he turned back to a shocked looking girl and a discomforted looking boy.

"I hate it when he becomes Black Haru. It's rather...annoying." The discomforted one said, coughing slightly.

The orange boy took a forlorn glance at Haru, then at the boy standing in front of him known as Yuki. "Yeah, well...so are you, ya damn rat."

Yuki stepped closer to the cat boy, Kyo. "Right. Like I try to look for a fight everyday like you, you stupid cat."

"GRARR!! STOP CALLING ME STUPID!!"

The girl (also known as Tohru, whadda know), looked behind Kyo's shoulder, noticing Haru getting up again. It was in his eyes that Tohru began to realize that Haru wasn't finished with business. Her expression had grown to more of a shock. "Uh...Kyo...? Haru...Black Haru...is getting..."

Kyo snapped his attention to her, grinning. "Ha! Is he getting tired of me all ready?? Heh, that poor brat...looks like he couldn't match up to my standa...!" Kyo was suddenly receiving a headlock from behind, Haru's arms crushing his neck.

The black fighter smirked evilly at his opponent. "Who says I can't match up to your standards, eh??" Suddenly, he picked up Kyo and flung him over everyone's heads and landing with a hard smack on the concrete road. Haru quickly followed after that.

Yuki only sighed at the sight of the two fighting. He then turned to Tohru with a soft smile. "Miss Honda, how about we head off to school. Hopefully, we won't be late."

Tohru gave off a worried look, still watching Haru and Kyo fight. "But...what about those two...?"

Yuki turned Tohru's head over in his direction. "They'll be fine. Besides, Haru should return back to normal."

After thinking for a while, Tohru nodded slightly. The two walked together, leaving all the fighting violence behind them.

--

(2 hours later...)

People looked at the bustling of the boy's battle. Cars randomly stopped in their way and business owners looked out their window just to see the commotion. And yet Kyo and Haru kept on fighting, unaware of the background around them. They only had eyes for each other.

"Come on!! Don't tell me you're holding back on me, Kyo! I'm only getting started!!" Haru quickly snapped a punch towards Kyo's face, but Kyo moved away just in the nick of time, landing a kick in Haru's stomach, sending him flying to a nearby business window.

Kyo spat blood on the ground, giving off a nasty frown at Haru's direction. "Just give it up, damn brat. Just turn back to White Haru and be your corny peaceful self again."

Apparently, that wasn't an option. Haru slowly got up, bleeding constantly, shooting Kyo another nasty smirk. "Now why the hell would I give up?" He slowly began to charge after Kyo. "This is too much damn fun!!"

Just before the two could engage in battle again, a great steel truck came roaring between the two boys, halting just in front of them. Silence took place at last. After several minutes, men began popping out from the truck, many of them seizing both Kyo and Haru. The two struggled hard against the men's strengths as they were being led to the back of the truck.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?! What are you doing??" Kyo yelled relentlessly at the men. Without answering his question, the men threw Kyo and Haru into the back of the truck, creating a loud thud. Two of the men stepped in the back with Kyo and Haru, quickly handcuffing them both and forcing them to sit down. After that, the two men sat down across from the defeated boys.

Haru glared ferociously at the two. "Who the hell do you think you are, butting into our fight like that. Who are you??"

The men only glared back at Haru. "We work for the correction facility. We recently received a call from an anonymous caller that there were two hooligans fighting and causing a disruption. Apparently, it was you two." They both saw the hatred in each of their eyes but continued on anyway. "So now you're in trouble. We're here to correct that. You'll be going to a Juvenile Detention Center not too far from here."

Kyo spat out in rage. "A Juvenile Detention Center?! Are you nuts?? You should be taking him, not me!!" his handcuffed fists angrily thrusted towards Haru's direction. The men only threw Kyo down on the floor of the moving truck.

"You both were found at the scene of the fight. Now sit quietly and await your punishment..."

That kept the fighting boys silent through out the rest of the trip.

(meanwhile...)

There was a ringing echoing through the house of the Sohma's. The only one roaming about, however, was a novelist at work. A tall, handsome novelist at that. The writer picked up the phone quietly and put it against his ear.

"Hello, Sohma resident, Shigure speaking." There was a long silence before Shigure said anything. "...I see. Well, I'll do something about that. Thank you." Quietly, the phone went back to the receiver, with Shigure still standing in place. After a few short seconds, he finally spoke to himself. "Well...they've finally done it..." unexpectantly, he snickered to himself. "This should be fun, hee hee!" And with that, he bounced off to his working area, feeling twice as inspired as before.

To be continued...


End file.
